


Gone

by UndertheWeather15



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Pretty much if Charles died at the end of X-men apocalypse.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gone

Charles’ breath stuttered, his eye lids twitching as he fought with Apocalypse inside his own head. If he was killed now, he would never wake up and would be as good as dead.

Jean Grey was watching him, feeling her chest tighten in worry and panic as she watched the professor, her mentor, and surrogate father figure, struggle against the much stronger mutant, whom was quite insistent on destroying everything.

Inside the mutant’s head, Charles was slammed onto the floor, a pained groan escaping his lips as he was thrown around yet again like a rag doll.

“You lack strength, Charles,” Apocalypse spoke above him before he threw him down the hall.

Charles slid down the wooden hallways on his stomach until he came to a stop, blood covering his beaten body, but mostly his face. 

In reality, Charles’ breathing hitched, catching Jean’s attention quickly. His lips twitched, before he spoke in a pained, but hushed tone.

“Jean..”

Her heart clenched for what must have been the hundredth time as she watched his eyes crack open. 

“Come here..” 

The next thing Xavier knew, he was being thrown into the ceiling and forcefully smacked into the floor of the lower levels of the school. He groaned, feeling the sticky, wet feel of the blood just under his cheek.

He looked up toward the silver door in front of him, his neck aching in pain. His body just wanted to give up right then and there. But then he’d have done this for nothing. And they’d lose.

“Help...” Charles choked. “..me...” 

Jean could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she looked down at the Professor. She desperately wanted to help. But she could barely even control her powers. For all she knew she would make the situation even worse.

She flinched, hearing the intense battle going on outside. And also heard the familiar sound of Scott’s beam. 

God, she just wanted this to end.

“They can’t stop him..” Moira muttered. 

Jean felt herself overcome with sudden panic. All of this would be for nothing—

“Jean..” Charles rasped again. He sounded more desperate this time, she noticed. “Help me..”

His eyes rolled up to the back of his head and she felt her heart drop.

She had to help him. He’d helped her so many times, it was time she paid him back.

Charles laid on the cool floor, Apocalypse’s giant fist pressed onto his back, preventing him from moving. Not like he’d be able to anyway.

His cheek was pressed against the ground, blood covering his lips and the side of his face.

“It’s over, Charles,” the mutant said. “You’re mine now.”

Jean watched as a tear escaped from the corner of Charles’ eye. 

“Y-You’ll...never...win..”

“And why is that?” Apocalypse asked from inside his head.

Charles looked up at him with a bloodiest grin. “Because you are alone...”

“And I...am..not..”

At that moment, the door ahead opened and Jean Grey stepped in through the silver light that laid on the other side. Her face showed no emotion as she stared forward toward the larger mutant that had her mentor pressed to the ground.

“Let..go..” Charles whispered hoarsely. “Unleash your power, Jean..”

Jean took a calming breath, staring forward with indifference. 

“No fear..”

Jean instantly remembered that from the night Charles helped her cope with her nightmares.

“Everyone fears that which they don’t understand..” He had said, his voice soft and comforting. “You will learn to control your powers. And when you do...”

“You will have nothing to fear.”

Jean stood up from her spot by Charles side and began to walk toward the edge of the opened building. She kept walking, even as her feet left solid ground. She never faltered.

Once she reached the main battle, she stopped, standing tall mid-air.

“Unleash your power! Let go, Jean!”

“Jean, let go!”

A harsh screech erupted from her throat as a bright orange aura shot from her body. All at once, the Apocalypse disappeared, and in reality, began to get ripped to shreds by the utter strength of her power.

The orange aura spread out on both sides of her body, taking the place of Phoenix-like wings. 

Soon, her eyes turned a beautiful shade of orange as Apocalypse was finally finished off. She was left standing there for a moment, breathing steadily despite the amount of energy she had just unleashed.

Until she suddenly realized.

She couldn’t feel Charles.

With a newfound panic, Jean Grey turned around and rushed back to Charles’ side, and to her horror he wasn’t breathing.

“Professor!”

Moira came rushing in after her. “What’s wrong?”

Jean felt like her heart had stopped as she rested her hands on his chest. But there was nothing.

“No—“

Moira could clearly see the tears forming in Jean’s eyes as she felt them also forming in her own. “No-there has to be a way to bring him back..”

“I can’t feel him..” Jean practically sobbed, lifting his body into her arms. The pain of realizing that Charles was gone was almost too much to bear.

Hank and Scott came in seconds later, and Hank, instantly sensing something was wrong, rushed over. “What happened?”

“He’s gone..” Moira choked. “We lost him..”

Behind his visor, Scott’s eyes had shot open. 

“No..” Hank muttered, dropping to his knees next to Jean and placing his large, blue hand over the Professor’s head. 

Scott stood toward the back, shocked into disbelief. A sudden solemn mood took over the room.

Jean was leaned over Charles’ body, sobbing. Moira was doing the same. 

All they could think was that this was not supposed to happen.

When Raven and Peter finally managed to arrive, Raven was the first to realize something was terribly wrong.

“Hank?”

The beast looked down, remaining silent.

“What’s going on?” She slowly walked closer, and nearly felt like she would drop dead right then and there.

Her voice SHATTERED.

“Charles?”

“Raven..” Hank muttered.

The shape shifting mutant rushed forward and sat right beside Charles’s head, next to Hank. 

“No..” 

“No..!” 

Hank felt his heart clench.

“He did so much..” Jean sobbed. “This wasn’t supposed to happen..” 

Erik, noticing the commotion, gently levitated himself and landed inside. Almost instantly, everyone’s head turned to him.

“What?” He asked, tone serious. Due to the large amount of the others gathered around Charles’s, Erik was unable to see what had happened.

When no one said anything, Erik sighed and made his way forward. “For gods sake. Where’s Char—“

He stopped dead in his tracks, the growing sense of dread completely overwhelmed him at that moment.

“Erik..” Raven whispered in a broken voice.

He had lost everyone. He thought Charles would actually be the one to stay.

But apparently he couldn’t have that either.

“Move.” 

He was fully aware of how his voice cracked. He threw the helmet off of his head and stepped forward, lowering himself opposite of Raven and Hank. Moira made room for him.

“Charles-“ His voice broke. 

Erik felt a complete newfound anger. 

How many was he to lose in this damned world?

“I’m so sorry, Charles..” He rested his hand on his friend’s chest. “I’m so sorry..”

A few days later they had buried their Professor, best friend, mentor, and father-figure. 

Probably the worst day in any of their lives. 

After that, Jean had practically locked herself in her room, Erik had disappeared, Hank and Raven were quiet and distant, and Scott didn’t say much anymore.


End file.
